The view on the other side
by Kyoko-san
Summary: [oneshot] Society is the beginning of the end. Humans are only helping it along...


The view on the other side  
  
By Kyoko-san  
  
WARNING: This Fic deals with many aspects of human nature and society. Bakura, judging by his character, has a very pessimistic persona and thus all of the things mentioned in this fic are negative things about humans and society. Not all may agree with the subjects mentioned in the fic. I am only warning you once. I'd rather not want to deal with many flamers. You are welcome to give your own opinion if you wish. THIS FIC IS MENT TO MAKE YOU THINK! Thank you for your cooperation and you may proceed.  
  
Disclaimer: All Yugioh related work is © by Kazuki Takashi  
  
This Yami no Bakura's Point of View. Yes, if you've read my other story you could tell he's my absolute favourite character. ^^ He's the best! This story has NO relation to my other story what so ever! NO CONNECTION! This is connected to the show.  
  
I pledge to _try_ and keep Bakura in character too all of my abilities. I am also sticking to his past because it had a powerful effect on him (or at least it should have).  
  
Now let's get this started.  
  
[1] These are footnotes and the explanations will be shown at the end of the fic.  
  
Meanings:  
  
Yadonushi = A term Yami no Bakura uses to identify his host. I don't know what it means, and I've checked the dictionary but it wasn't there. Maybe I spelt it wrong but... I dunno. If you do know what it means 97% sure to 100% sure, I'd be honoured if you told me.  
  
I have no clue where this took place. It is meant to be after Yami defeated him in battle city, but it could be at anytime in the future, it's your choice. The time and location aren't really important for this kind of fic. It's only there for strange purposes.  
  
So I hope you enjoy and I hope it makes you think. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, this is what it all came down to. You see? Here I am again, just another antagonist in the fading background. Just another annoying obstacle that stands in your path. Heh. You're probably all cheering ecstatically on the inside, even though you're all putting up a front and worrying about Yadonushi. Hell, he'd probably be singing on the inside too if he weren't to anaesthetize by his pain.  
  
Everyone is like that. That's something you pathetic mortals all have in common. You take delight in peoples misfortune. Schandenfreude was the word Yadonushi used so much. He said it's a growing problem in the world now. It seems as if 'Bad News' likes to travel fast. But you don't care. You take delight in it. As long as it's not happening to you, you could really care less. It's just something to laugh at and make jokes about it. You're all the same, humans. All the same. You preach friendship and loyalty and kindness and equality and what other load of shit you can come up with. It's all still the same.  
  
I take delight in others misfortune. Heh. Damn proud of it too, might I add. So why am I accusing you of such a horrendous thing? Because it's a pathetic human being nature that shall never fade and also for the fact that you don't admit that you feel it as I have stated before.  
  
Humans seem to cling to there nature like a parasite. Humans are parasites. You infest this world with your ideas and views and insist that they are correct. Some go to extreme lengths. One fine example of such is the Holocaust. Hitler disgusts me. He truly does. You may wonder why. I don't take kindly to those who slaughter a certain group of people. And for what reason? Because they were from another religion. I was never one for religion; I never respected Egypt's Gods. I never respected those dead. I made sure that the royal family wouldn't make it to Punt [1]. But that is another story...  
  
You may wonder why I hate mass murder. I take delight in suffering of others. Well, considering what happened in my childhood it makes perfect sense. This is a subject I'd rather you not delve into. [2]  
  
Your society is shallow and cruel. But isn't every society? You are all judgemental, simple-minded fools who can't see past your own little lives. And if by some miracle you actually _do_ care, I'd be saying sayonara to that 'special quality' of yours soon. Your society shapes you all. Society sees you as 'what' you are, not 'who' you are. Every society dose. That is why human beings are so simple. Any who dare be who they truly are usually are considered 'crazy' or 'insane' or 'fools' etc. HA! Fools. They should look take good long look at them selves.  
  
I was never afraid to be myself. The Pharaoh was once like that. He killed and he was psychotic [3]. Do you think he cared? At one point he didn't. Yes it's true. Not the same Yami in your eyes anymore, is he? It wasn't until Yugi somehow wriggled himself into Yami's heart and Yami became a protagonist. That stuff is only reserved for crappy romance novels and clichéd stories for novel studies. You don't see that happening in reality.  
  
You also think that you can 'change' people. Listen very closely. No one can truly change. A person is shaped by the events in there life. You all are. Maybe if my life hadn't been so... wicked I probably wouldn't be here, stating the thing I have just said in the past paragraphs. I would have grown up to be a thief, like I did, but I wouldn't have become insane. My soul wouldn't become so twisted and ugly. I would have probably been an optimist for all I know.  
  
Heh. Me, an optimist.  
  
When you think about it... everything narrows down to society. Today's society, yesterday's society and tomorrow's society. It controls everything and you have been brainwashed into following society. Society will get you nowhere.  
  
Let me tell you this. I have seen Empires rise, shining and gleaming with all there glory. I have seen Empires fall, crumbling to dust to only be remembered by those who died with it. And the one thing I've learned is this.  
  
Society is the Beginning of all.  
  
But society is the End.  
  
Society is the Beginning of the End. And humans are only helping it along.  
  
*Owari* ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
[1] Punt is the Egyptian afterlife.  
  
[2] I'll make this short and simple. Bakura's village was massacred when he was little and he saw it all. If you wish to know why (along with a more detailed explanation of the event) I know a handy little web site (just take out the spaces): h t t p : / / w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / l i z e t h _ h a l / s p o i l e r / v i l l a g e . h t m l  
  
[3] This is also true. Ever wonder why the first season was never aired? Apparently it was too... inappropriate for younger viewers. Yami was a psycho. No really. If you've read the Manga you'd know. He killed some one... set people on fire... drove them insane... you get my drift.  
  
Well I hope this fic has made you think. Society. It's a good thing and a bad thing at the same time. But considering Bakura's not an optimist, he wont see the good side.  
  
Actually I'm planning on doing a companion fic to this one. It's in Yami's point of view on society and humans... you'll be surprised on how different there opinions on humans are... but how similar there opinions on society are...  
  
Please review, I'd appreciate it.  
  
Thank you for reading 


End file.
